shadow in the Haunted House
by shadowX3000
Summary: Shadow watches his friends house named Squirtle so he can vist his brother Squirty . Shadow thinks it is just a normal house but its not. At night mysterious things happen that he doesn't know.


Shadow in a Haunted House

Once upon a time the Pokemon character Squirtle needed somebody to watch his house when he's visiting his brother Squirty the third. He calls Shadow up to his house to tell him to watch his house.

''You have to give me money to watch your house. That's what everybody does now a days'' Shadow says.

''Fine! I'm giving you twenty dollars but first of all stop sounding so greedy all the time" Squirtle mentions.

'' Sweet! Thank you Squirtle to Michigan Shadow goes in the house. Once he gets comfortable in Squirtle's house Shadow gets hungry and makes a turkey sandwich. He forgets tell Squirtle how many days he has to stay at his house.

When Squirtle leaves to go eat his house. He calls Squirtle. Squirtle says ''I'm staying for two days. I come back on Sunday''. Shadow agreed and said ''OK thanks'' and hangs up.

After dinner, night hits. When night hits something always happens at night I the house at twelve thirty a.m. He doesn't know that but Squirtle does. Squirtle forgot to tell Shadow to keep his stuff close and never walk in the hallways of the house. When Shadow goes to bed and turns off the light. BOOM! A loud sound appeared in the dark scary cold hallway. Shadow went towards the hallway and he says ''Hello is anybody here.'' He goes back to bed to sleep.

Then, one minute later someone was running up the stairs. Shadow woke up scared and

suspicious. He walked up towards the hallway to look out if someone was there. "Is that you Squirtle? Stop playing, It's not funny" says Shadow. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

He runs in his bedroom and turns on the light. Shadow tells to himself "Is this my imagination? A dream? Am I going crazy?" He gets so scared that he calls Ash from Pokémon and ells him to come to Squirtle's house before he pees on himself. HURRY! Said Shadow. Two minutes later, Ash knocks on the door. Shadow ran down stairs and unlocked the door. "Can you sleep with me or sleep next to me'' Shadow says. Ash says "Ewe gross! I don't want your cudies". "Who says cudies? No one says cudies anymore'' Shadow says meanly.'' ''Well I do. Don't get your sock in a panty hole ok! '' said Ash. ''I think this is a haunted house'' says Shadow.

The phone rang in a flash. Shadow answered the phone and heard nothing. Then suddenly the light in the room were flickering on and off. They ran upstairs to grab the flashlight but it was gone. "Oh no! The flashlight is gone. I put it right beside me'' shadow said frighten. The bathroom door opened slowly. They hide under the bed but Ash was gone. '' Ash! Ash! Where are you'' Shadow cried. He went in the bathroom and the mirror said I got your friend Ash. There's nothing you can do about it." Shadow closed his eyes and covered his ears tight till the morning came. He went downstairs in the kitchen. Breakfast was made and he saw Ash. "Ash where were you" Shadow asks. '' I was downstairs sleeping on the couch that's why I left. I was tired Ash said. "Did you hear the bathroom mirror say I got your friend Ash? There's nothing you can do about it" says Shadow.

"I think its planning a trick on you'' Ash said

"I have one more day in this turd house then I'm free'' says Shadow

He called Squirtle to see how his visiting is doing. Squirtle said '' It's good. I'm coming home tomorrow.'' Shadow says good bye excitedly to Squirtle on the phone. In the afternoon, Shadow and Ash were raking the leaves. When they were done with that, night came fast all of a sudden. Ash said '' Time for war''. They got there night vision on nerf guns ready to shoot that Ash brought from his house. They left a trail of flour on the ground to see if there is really a ghost and some lasers. If the laser goes off there's a ghost if not there's not a ghost. They turned off the light. BOOM! The first sound appeared. Later at night, the stairs were making loud thumping noises. It got loud than louder and even louder. Shadow was scared to pee his pants so he just sat there on the bed and peed silently. ''Oh Skittles! What's that smell and why the bed is so warm and wet? Did you pee? What's wrong with you''says Ash.

Shadow said '' Yes. I meant to do it. I had too. It's my responsibility of peeing on the bed. I do it all the time" says Shadow

''What's wrong with you. You're sick. I don't want to worry about this lets just move on to what we're doing. To let you know you're a discussing little turd" said Ash.

They both heard somebody running in the halls and laughing like little girls. They both checked the floor of flour and they saw foot prints everywhere. Shadow gets scared again. All the lights were turning on and someone was knocking the door downstairs. "The morning is here already" Ash said. They opened the door and it was Squirtle. '' Squirtle your finally back'' said Shadow. ''Who's this green booger" Ash says. "Ash this is Squirtle and Squirtle this is Ash. This place is haunted" said Shadow. "I know it's haunted but first of all I wanted you to spend two nights in my house and second of all it's not really haunted. It's just really good creepy sound effects. Plus it's for Halloween" said Squirtle.

"What the…. It's not even a haunted house it was just a stupid act of sound effects. What wrong with you. Did you know I peed? Did you even… I peed on the bed" says Shadow

"You said did you even. Can you finish you sentence?" Squirtle said.

"Did you even know I was scared? Get out of my face. It is good but scary. Good luck on the haunted house crap. Don't call me ever again about staying at your house. You fart head" Shadow remarked.

Till then it was Halloween and Squirtle got the first world winning Haunted House scare of the neighborhood award. He didn't do it the next year because every kid peed there pants and got bad nightmares. The parents thought it was a good idea. One year later, Squirtle had a family and started to do a funny Haunted House with funny sound effects on Halloween. Everybody loved it. Squirtle kept doing it and nobody came anymore because it got boring. So he shut it down forever. The next few years of Halloween was just plain Trick or Treat. No haunted houses anymore. Halloween was ruined until the year 1999. The Battle of the Trick or Treat War.

Hi! I know it's not Halloween but I like this story. The story of the Battle of the Trick or Treat War is coming soon. Be Patient !


End file.
